This invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to devices which are suitable for use by a lay person to readily self-administer any type of therapeutic agent into his/her bowel through the rectum.
One common problem with aged or infirm persons is the tendency to have fecal impactions, thereby necessitating an enema or some other similar procedure for relief. Prior art devices for providing an enema or otherwise irrigating the person's bowel leave much to be desired from the standpoint of ease of use. In this regard prior art devices tend to be generally somewhat difficult to insert through the anus by the aged or infirm.